Reuniting the Destined Lovers (Re-post)
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Post New Moon; When things are already bad enough from Edward leaving Bella, she find out she is pregnant. What is she going to do? How are Charlie and Renee going to take the news? What about the Cullens? Will they return? Will Bella ever be able to tell Edward about the baby? (Re-done from the original)
1. Preface

**Reuniting the Lovers:**

***I do not own Twilight, if I did I would be writing the actual books ;) Anyways enjoy. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV (Preview of the first chapter)**

"What?! No. This isn't possible... is it?" I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future in my hands. I was shaking from shock. What scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true. I had never been late a day in my life and I was late by a whole week.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and naive for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone driveway and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later. Either from taking me to doctor because he'll mistake it as me being sick or when my stomach grows.

So, now I knew what I had to do and I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	2. Shocking Find

**Reuniting the Lovers 1:**

***I don't own Twilight. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Right now I couldn't imagine my love with Edward would get any better. He loved me and I loved him. We wouldn't be having such an intimate moment now if that wasn't the case. Oh god! Edward, I love you so. I never want to let go. The sensations were arousing and filling me completely. His cold, firm, yet very soft and passionate lips pressed themselves to mine, caressing my lips with care and safety. His hands slowly traveled down towards my hip, down to the middle of my thigh before using his hand to my move my leg so it was wrapped around his. When he reached for the other leg, I knew exactly what he was asking for so before he turned I moved my other leg.

Now with out most private of areas so close we knew what was going to happen next. And with care he took away the innocence I had willingly gave away to him. "Oh Edward... Mmmm." Those were the only words that could and would escape my mouth in this most intimate of times.

"Oh Bella love." His voice was low and raspy which only turned me on more.

That night I believed that nothing could take away our happiness... but I was wrong.

* * *

On my birthday the vampire side of Jasper took over and tried to attack me after I got a paper cut. Now Edward was leaving me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but me being in your life isn't going to make good for you. You are way to fragile to be with me."

"But Edward, please. I don't want anyone but you. Please." I cried.

"Bella, I don't want you. Trust me, I am doing this for your own good." The tears flowed freely now. "I am sorry, but you need a normal life. One with out the burden of me."

"But you're not a burden!" I argued.

"But I am. It will be just as if I never existed. I promise." Edward walked closer to me and pressed his lips to my forehead, I could hear in take in one deep breathe and pull away, he looked into my eyes. "Good-bye Bella."

"But Edwa-" I sobbed.

"I won't forget you, but in time you will come to forget me. Good-bye Bella." And he was gone. I crumbled to the ground, feeling as if my soul, my very existence was split and the one side had been taken from me, just as my angel removed himself. For the next couple months I was inconsolable. Charlie even threatened me to go live with mom. It's not that I didn't love my mom, but I didn't want to leave either. So I refused. Soon later I got really sick. I was throwing up, I was constantly tired, and anything that was cooked made me want to puke. My breasts were tender... what the hell was going on? Was I pregnant? How? Well it's better to find out. I snuck out of the house while Charlie was fishing, drove to the nearest town that didn't know everyone and brought three pregnancy tests and I went straight home. I ran into the bathroom, immediately locked the lock and did what I had to.

I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future within my hands. And what scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with Edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and naïve for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone drive way and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

So, now I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny. But how was I going to tell Charlie and Renee about this? How? Please... I wish Edward was here to help me, to be here with me threw this. Why did you have to leave? It was then that I realized that I needed to do what was best for the child. That's what was best when I was coming down the stairs I heard my mom and Phil's voices. I ran downstairs to find them all sitting on the couch, my mother immediately ran to me and hugged me. "Oh Bella! I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you to mom.." I was trying my poker face, but it was obvious that it wasn't working.

"Honey, what's wrong sweetie?" I began to cry restlessly.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I can't, it will be a great disappointment."

"What will?" Renee asked.

I shook my head, refusing to answer. But I couldn't keep this from them. So I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well this is going to be awkward to tell you... but... Edward and I... well we... we uh.."

"You what?" Charlie said, his voice was obviously angry at what ever had to do with Edward.

"Well... we uh...we." Renee's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Bella you didn't do anything with him that way, did you?" Why did my mother catch on so quickly, and unfortunately my father caught on to.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked away, feeling ashamed of myself. "You did?" He asked.

"I did." I murmured.

"Is that the bad news?" Renee asked. I shook my head. "Well then what is it?"

"I.. I.. I'm... p" Renee cut me off.

"Are you saying that you are... pregnant?!" She asked, Charlie's eyes went wide. Slowly I nodded. Charlie was turning shades. He was a dark red now. I was going to say something but I bit my lip. I looked at him now his skin tone seemed to go down.

"HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?! HOW?! HOW COULD MY INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL BE PREGNANT?! I'm going to kill him if I ever see him."

"Dad?" I asked, concerned. "You can't. Please don't."

"Bella, I am disappointed. I thought you were better than that." My mom said sternly. Should I lie? No she would know if I was.

"It was just a spur of the moment. Neither of us meant for it to happen. I am sorry. We never meant for it to happen." Tears began to run down my cheeks again and I couldn't hold back the sobs that made themselves prominent.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. You should be saying it to yourself. You gave up being able to continue your teenage years. Just... tell me one thing.. you two used protection? Being safe and it just didn't work?" Ok this time I had to lie.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. We did use it. We just..." Renee nodded.

"Ok, well I am still upset, but happy that you were trying to be smart, wouldn't you agree Charlie?" My father hadn't said a thing since I said what I did.

"I am very upset. Bella... after all of this time hadn't you learned not to?" He asked gently.

"I am sorry mom. Look, I love you and dad, and Phil, so why do you think I came to you about it? Not to feel like I am being disowned that's for sure." Renee's face eased up.

"You're right, I am glad you came to us and told us first. It makes me glad you feel you can trust us. I am upset, this is true, but there is nothing we can really do about it. I am sorry, but what are you planning to do?" As I was going to answer I was cut off my morning sickness and I bolted for the bathroom upstairs. Luckily I made it just in time to the bathroom and released all of last nights food noisily. This was so painful and I felt tears protruding from my eyes down my face. It was then that I felt one set of hands gingerly pull my hair back and one other hand, gingerly moving in circle on my back. This carried on for nearly five minutes. By this time I was puking up bile and my mouth tasted awful. Once I knew I was finished, and my body was going to let me rest I flushed the old contents of my stomach and used mouthwash before turning around to see that the two people helping me out were my mother and father. My father and mother pulled me into a loving hug, my father kissed the top of my head in a paternal way as my tears began to run down my face once more.

"I am going to keep it and raise it as my own. This child shouldn't have to pay for what I did, it deserves to live." I said. Renee nodded.

"Well I am glad you are owning up to what happened. In that aspect I am proud of you." Charlie said.

After that everything was ok, still awkward, but ok.. so now... all I had to do was be careful and be constantly aware. After our embrace we had gone downstairs and all sat on the couch. All awkwardness seemed gone and instead my parents seemed to be filled with a little joy at this new information. I think the only thought that cheered them up was the thought of a grandchild running around. But that was just me thinking that. "So, Bella, how did you find out? Did Edward know before he... left?" His name... stung like a thousand procaine filled needles, stabbing at every point of my heart. Even though his name was painful to say and or think about I needed to get over that fact.

"No, he didn't know. I found out just today after being sick for a whole week. I'm going to go see the doctor tomorrow though."

"That's good, you should. Mind if I come along?" I was shocked.

"You want to come? Why?" I asked almost cheerfully.

"Well... it's my future grand-baby isn't it? I want to be there for your first appointment. Even though this whole event is upsetting, I am no longer angry with you. It's the future we must look towards, not what's going on now. You're pregnant, and nothing we can do will change that." I looked at her and saw Charlie nod in my peripheral vision.

"That's right Bells. In fact mind if I come along as well?" I was shocked to tears, not sad tears, but happy tears. Due to seeing me in tears my father and mother pulled me into a tight, loving hug.

"Of course!" I cried into my father's chest. "I would love to have you there! Every time. I don't want to experience this without you." I cried. "I love you dad. I love you mom."

"And we love you to Bells." He said, not caring that his shirt was becoming tear-stained. "Now, how about some dinner." I laughed threw my tears and looked at him.

"You kidding?" Chuckling he grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Yeah... you're right. Well, I think I'll order in some food. Are you sure you're not hungry at all Bella?" I shook my head with a, "no."

"No, go ahead and eat dad. I think I'm going to call my gynecologist and set an appointment for tomorrow... Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will... will you and Phil stay here for the night? And perhaps... could you share the bed with me tonight?" My mom smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course. Is that alright with you Charlie?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. It will definitely be an easier commute for going to the appointment if you two just stay here instead of going to the hotel." He explained.

"Yes, true. Phil, tonight can you sleep on couch tonight?"

"Of course, don't worry about me, perhaps Charlie and I could hang, watch a baseball game." Charlie chuckled and again shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go shower mom. I'll be back down shortly." With that I ran upstairs and grabbed my favorite pajamas. Alice had bought them for me. They were a forest green silk, and fit my body nicely. Along with my clothes I grabbed my bag of toiletries and slowly made my way for the shower.

Once under the warm water I sighed, letting todays events run through my mind like the water was running along my body. Everything that had happened today had shocked me. Charlie and Renee wanted to go to the appointment with me and everything seemed to be happy. I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and lathered it in my hair, the scent of strawberries filled the bathroom as well as the scent of sandalwood from my body wash. When I finished rinsing myself off I just relaxed in the water for another five minutes before stepping out. As I stepped out I noticed the door length mirror and I walked up to it, standing sideways, placing my hands on my stomach, imagining my soon to come baby bump. This made me smile, "I can't wait to meet you someday. My little Edward baby." I laughed to myself and got myself ready for bed.

I walked downstairs and saw everyone talking with each other. My stomach rumbled... now I was hungry? I walked into the kitchen to salvage something and I found a box of chinese take-out with my name on it. I smiled and ate it in the kitchen, enjoying every delicious bite. I walked about out to see my father smiling. "I got it just in case."

"Thanks." I walked towards him and hugged him, "I really do love you dad."

"And I really do love you to Bells." Just then I yawned and my mother stood up, taking my hand in hers.

"You ready for bed kiddo?" I nodded, as we began walking towards my bedroom. As soon as we walked in there and both laid down, I was about to fall asleep when my mother kissed the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You're owning up to what happened and not making excused. I think you'll make a great mother." I smiled and next thing I knew, I fell asleep, realizing that my mother was one great body pillow and I dreamed of my future child.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the 1st chappie of the repost! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, pretty please review ;) Lots of Luv**


	3. First Visit

**OMG guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. I have been really really busy with school and looking for a job. And on top of that my internet went out for like three weeks. So, now that my internet is back, I should be posting a new chapter by the end of this coming weekend! Please forgive my lateness! ;)**

Slowly my eyes drifted open, soon seeing the room around me. My room with it's sunlight mist coming in the room was so beautiful. It made my green walls look almost golden. When I tried to make my way out of my bed I didn't realize how close I was to the edge and I almost fell if my mother wouldn't have walked in at that perfect moment. "Oh Bella!" Quickly she caught me and when I was no longer discombobulated I looked up at my mom with a smile.

"Sorry mom."

"It's no problem baby. I'm just glad I got here when I did. Wouldn't want you to get a bruise on that bottom." This made me laugh. "I'm happy to see you laugh. So.. what time do we have to be at this appointment again?"

"Um..." I said, sleep coating my voice. "What time is it now?"

"It's 8:30 now dear."

"Well," I prompted myself as I walked over to my calendar. "We have to be there at 10:00. Could I make Dad, Phil, and you some breakfast?" My mom just smiled and took my hand in hers, and began guiding me down the stairs, but my stomach had other plans. I bolted and released last nights dinner from my stomach. The violent noises had my mother and father running up the stairs and holding my hair back. Of course, I was throwing it up, to the point of near suffocation.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie called to me, concerned.

"Fi-" I was cut off again, to find myself throwing up another five minutes. My back and chest were going to be so sore after this. "Fine..." I breathed. After getting up and rinsing out my mouth I looked at my watch. "We should head down to the clinic."

The ride there was silent with Charlie. My mother and Phil took their own car, but I was riding in the cruiser with Charlie. He would look over at me on occasion. "Bella, are you sure about this? Do you really think you can handle this kind of responsibility?" One part of my wanted to freak out, thinking that my parents knew I was able. But the other part, the majority know that he was just trying to look out for me, and to act as any father would.

"Dad, I know you, Mom, and Phil are worried about me. And I'm sorry to have disgraced you this way." I looked out of my peripheral vision to see my father's face sadden.

"You didn't disgrace me Bells."

"Of course I did dad. I am the daughter of the chief of police, I should've had more decency than that."

"Bells. Listen to me right now!" He snapped sternly. I looked at him. "Yes, you made a mistake by having... too early, but there is nothing to change that now. I'm no longer angry with you. If anything, now look at it like a blessing, you will be a mother and your mother and I will be grandparents. Though... I do feel a little too young to be a grandpa." I laughed.

"Well consider that a blessing as well." My dad laughed. "I love you dad." I said, almost awkwardly since my father and I were never usually this emotional. Just now we were pulling into the office parking lot.

"Ok, so while the actual exam is going on your mother and I will be waiting outside and the doctor can call us in for anything after that." I nodded.

"Ok dad." Slowly, I walked in awkwardly. And I was then called into the room. "Ms. Swan." I sighed and walked in. "Ok, so let's check your weight." After being weighed I was weighed in as 118. Ten more pounds heavily than before I was pregnant. I was then led into the doctor's room while my mother and father waited until testing was done.

"Hello Bella, so I understand that you are coming in to confirm if the pregnancy test you took was correct?" I nodded, ashamed. "It's ok. I won't judge." I nodded and changed into a paper gown for her to do the normal procedure along with other things. The whole testing period took nearly a half hour. Before long I was back in my normal clothes and sitting on the bed while my parents walked in to get situated. "Ok, so Chief Swan, and Renee, from the tests they say that the tests were correct. Now, we just have to do an ultrasound to get a good look at the growing baby.

My mother took my hand and I smiled, this made me feel better and just after I felt my father place his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my shirt and she smeared this blue gel on my stomach that was really, really cold. And after she placed the ultrasound sensor on my stomach I felt a rush of warmth run through my body. The image was even more heartwarming than I thought it could be and the sound of it's heartbeat was beautiful. "Well, it looks like you are eight weeks along."

It made me want to cry, which I did. "Oh baby, don't cry. This is how I was when I found out I was pregnant with you." I smiled and after the woman took an ultrasound photo of the baby and wiped my stomach clean we made our way out, and got my prescription for prenatal vitamins, we set up a new appointment and left. And instead of going home, we went to an old favorite restaurant.

After going home I got my computer and pulled up a what to expect site, to see what things might be coming my way during this pregnancy. My mother walked by me, "That is a good idea, to see what symptoms may come ahead. Go ahead, read them sweet-heart." I nodded and began reading. Thankfully it was only my mom in the room with me at the moment.

"I'm reading one trimester at a time, but since I'm mostly done with this trimester I'll just see about the second trimester. Let's see... _The worst of the nausea has usually passed, and your baby isn't big enough to crowd your abdominal organs and make you uncomfortable._ That's good. So, the main symptoms are, larger breasts, growing belly, Braxton Hicks contractions, skin changes, stretch marks, leg cramps, and dizziness. Man I feel bad for dad..." This made mom laugh.

"Honey, he should be alright, he had to deal with me when I was pregnant with you, and I'm sure that must have been hell." We both laughed and she hugged me, maternally placing her hands on my stomach, "You're so grown up. It makes me want to cry."

"Mom.." I groaned. "Please don't cry. I'm still your little girl, don't you worry, I will always be your little girl."

Just then I heard a hammer on the wall downstairs and naturally we went to go investigate. But before investigating I put my 1st ultrasound photo on a frame. As we finally got downstairs I found dad hanging a frame on the wall and I walked over to him to see what he was hanging, and it was his copy of the ultrasound. "There, now my grandbaby cansit with my mother and father, she has just been completely added to the family."


	4. A Good Day

**Hey guys! First I just wanted to say,... I'M BACK! lol. I apologize for my absence. A lot has been going on in my life right now. My grandmother is going threw radiation for the 2nd time after having had surgery for 3rd stage skin cancer and lymphoma cancer. On top of that, high school life has had me super busy with projects, presentations, and trying to graduate sophomore year with good grades. So, de-de-de-de that's all folks. XD I should stop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please R&R.**

I wake up, the bright sun shining into my bedroom, making me feel a sense of positive energy today. I sat up and looked around, awaiting for the morning sickness to come, but it never did. I waited longer, and still nothing happened. I hopped up, still feeling a little nauseous, but still no sense of vomiting ever came. I was so excited that I exclaimed a "Yes!" I guess it was so loud that Charlie heard it and came running in, of course knocking first. "Bells? You alright kiddo?" I open the door and smile, hugging him tightly. "You seem really really happy right now." He says, smiling.

"Dad, my morning sickness, it's gone!" I cheer again, smiling. Charlie smiled and hugged me again.

"That's great to hear kiddo. Well since your stomach is good, feel up to a great breakfast?" I nod furiously. Hungry for some Hashbrowns, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and more.

"Let me cook though dad." I say, laughing.

"Ok, Well in that case, perhaps teach me so I can learn." Charlie asked, chuckling. With that my father followed me into the kitchen. I had him show me how he cooked and he fails so miserably. I was laughing so hard that it was hurting my back. So I took over, showing him the steps and writing them down. Including safety tips. I take the potatoes and slice them. Then I began frying them with salt, pepper, butter, garlic and onion salt. Then I made scrambled eggs, turkey bacon in the oven and poured orange juice into cups before we sat down, digging into the meal. "Bells, this is fantastic." Charlie comments, smiling widely.

"Thanks dad." Silently we ate out meal, loving the flavors. "So, after this, I'm gonna get in the shower and get changed and then we can go to the appointment together." I say, putting a smile on Charlie's face. I get up, cleaning off my dishes and walking up the stairs and hoping into the shower. The warm water felt so nice and comforting. and the air smelled of strawberries as I washed and rinsed. Slowly I stepped out and stepped in front of the mirror, standing sideways looking my very small, growing baby bump.

I smile, rubbing my hands around my stomach. "I'll be seeing you soon." I say, wrapping the towel around me to change into some clothes. I tried putting on my skinny jeans, making no avail. "DAMN IT!" I exclaim to myself.

"What is it Bells?" My dad asked, not entering my bedroom.

"My jeans don't fit. I have to go shopping for new maternity clothes soon." I say, instead slipping on a pair of sweatpants, a sweater and a hoodie. I exit my room seeing my dad there.

"Well... Bells, if it... if your clothes don't fit, I could go with you. You and I could have a day to hang out. Father daughter time." He suggests and I nod.

"Of course. Would be good to do so today since I don't feel ill today." I say, following my father downstairs and out to the car. The office was roughly twenty minutes away from home and depending of traffic it could take more time so we left about an hour early, getting there exactly on time. Charlie went and sat down in the corner of the room, looking in a magazine while I checked myself in. "Hello, Good Morning."

"Oh good morning. Name please?"

"Isabella Swan." I answer as she types it into the computer.

"Ok, thanks. A nurse will be out shortly to take your weight."

"Thanks." I say, walking back over to my father. "Well, ready for this appointment?" I ask, sighing.

"I'll never be ready in thinking that you are going to be a mother soon Bells, but what choice do I have?" He asked, hugging me paternally.

"Isabella!" The nurse calls and I get up, walking towards the door, "How are you Isabella?" Usually I hated being called Isabella, but when it came to doctors or something I didn't really care too much.

"I am ok, actually as of today, my nausea didn't really affect me at all, in fact I've had no trace of morning sickness today." The nurse smiled.

"That's great, ok, let's get you on the scale, and see how much you weight today." I nod and step onto the scale, waiting for the nurse to complete the procedure to take me to the room and let the doctor do all the normal measuring, blood pressure, and more. Now we were getting ready for an ultrasound and the doctor spread blue gel on my stomach, making me shiver. I would have been used to that cold feeling, if... if Edward were still here.

I waited, wanting to heart and see the baby I was anxious to have. *Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom." I smiled as soon as I heard it and looked at the screen. "Oh my god." I gasp quietly. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, to see he had a happy smile on his face. Then something occurred to me. With Edward having been a vampire, would that make my child not age when he or she hit a certain age? Edward isn't here anymore and I know if I told my parents and told them it needed to be an extreme secret that no one could ever find out, they wouldn't talk about it. I needed to tell them, together.

That was perfect, my mother was coming for another visit in a week so, I could tell them then. I smiled still hearing the thumping sounds. "I'm glad he or she sounds so healthy." My father commented. "That just means what a wonderful job you are doing right now Bells." I blushed and nodded a thank you. The doctor smiled back and took a photo of the ultrasound to give me after we would leave.

"Ok, so you are Twelve weeks along now. Your morning sickness should start to fade..."

"Oh it already has. I haven't gotten nauseous like that in two days almost now." The doctor smiled.

"Well that's good. Bet you are glad to have that over with." I nodded. "But, there are other symptoms later. Moodiness, cravings, sore back, sore feet, you senses of smells and tastes will go probably heighten some. The baby could start kicking sometime within your second trimester as well." I smiled happily, excited about that though, but I looked at my father, remembering the other symptoms.

"Dad, you might just want to lock me up in my room. I'll be an emotional mess." I laugh, receiving a laugh from him.

"Oh don't worry about that Bells. If I could handle your mother when she was pregnant with you," He paused to laugh. "Then, trust me. I can handle anything you throw at me." A thought hit me just then, making me laugh hard.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"What if I do that literally?" His eyes widened and he laughed even harder.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy a shield." That's how the rest of the appointment went, with laughter and more. It wasn't long before we left and were heading down to Seattle, to have a father/daughter day... buying maternity clothes.. cause unfortunately for me, my pants don't fit, and well... my shirts are becoming kind of tight on me considering I normally have a small figure. When we made it to Seattle we went to all of the maternity stores here such as Motherhood Maternity. Everything I tried on, Charlie wanted to see. He would always comment saying, "That looks nice.' 'You look cute.' Or, 'Bells, no way." Of course this must have been awkward for Charlie, to be in here with his eighteen year old daughter.

We ended up leaving with quite a few clothing items for my wardrobe, thanks to saving up money from working at Newton's. I had bought three sweaters, one blue, black, and grey. I also bought five different shirt&pants outfits. One outfit was a grey flannel t-shirt that went down and covered my rear, decorated while the pants were black casual pregnancy jeans. Most of my other outfits were the same except had different colors or different designs. Afterwards we left the mall Charlie insisted on taking me out somewhere. So we went to a pizzeria and got a pepperoni and cheese pizza and ate.

These are the nice times with Charlie. He was really loving and caring on the inside and I think, even though this pregnancy was upsetting for him at first, I think now he is happy with the thought of a grandchild. And the trip back home was nice and peaceful. I couldn't have asked for a better day with Charlie.


End file.
